


18

by takenbysleep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2 small mentions of larry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbysleep/pseuds/takenbysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis always knew that zayn and liam love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18

_**it's 2010.** _

 

"I have a good feeling about this week, lads!" Niall cheers. The boys had just finished rehearsing 'The Way You Look Tonight', and they were thinking that this could be their best performance. Louis thought so as well, but he noticed something.

Louis is one to look around during rehearsals. He keeps an eye on what everyone else is doing - mainly Harry - but today, he realized that Zayn never took his eyes off Liam. He thought that maybe once Liam turned to face Zayn, Zayn would laugh and play it off as a joke, but he looked dead serious the entire time.

Now, Zayn is a very affectionate guy. Louis is fully aware of this. Zayn would always hug the other boys and sometimes gave them kisses on the cheek, but something was different with Liam. And it was really showing today.

At this point, they were eating lunch together. Liam is telling Harry a horrendously boring story, in Louis' opinion, and guess who has been staring at him the whole time?

Zayn. He has been staring at Liam for almost the whole day, and Liam isn't directing this story to him. He's talking to Harry, and even he isn't paying attention. He's a bit preoccupied texting Louis. He may as well be talking to Zayn, since he's the only one giving him his time. 

"Whatcha staring at?" Louis asks Zayn, leaning into him and trying not to crack a smile.

"I, uh. I kinda zoned out."

"That's funny, it just looked a lot like you were staring at Liam," Louis says a bit too loudly, smirking. 

"What about me?" Liam asks, his focus shifted to Louis and Zayn.

"Nothing, Liam. Was just talking about how interesting your story is," Louis lies. Liam grins and returns to telling his tale to Harry. 

"I hate you, Lou, you know that right?" Zayn whispers.

"Of course you don't. I'm your best friend, you couldn't hate me. And I will make sure that you and him get together in no time."

 

 

_**it's 2012.** _

 

Zayn and Liam are finally together. Louis thinks that it's about damn time, considering he's been trying to get them to admit their feelings for years now. They all had just finished an interview together, and you could say that Liam and Zayn looked a bit too happy.

"You just broke up with Danielle for Zayn and you're trying to pass it off as her breaking up with you. I have to say, you're doing a horrible job acting like you're sad," Louis says, patting Liam's back. Zayn laughs and kisses Liam on the cheek, moving Louis' hand off Liam's back.

"Excuse me, Zayn?" 

"Hands off," Zayn murmurs, a small smile on his face. Louis could swear that he still had a jealous rage in his eyes, though.

"It's okay, babe," Liam chuckles. "To continue with what Louis was saying, I'm with Zayn, it's hard to act sad," Liam beams.

"Christ, Liam, this isn't a shitty romance movie," Louis rolls his eyes.

Liam's raises an eyebrow. "You've seen your tweets to Harry, right?"

"Shut up, Liam," Louis grumbles, blushing.

"Hey, you're the one who got us together, mate, I just don't want you to forget that."

 

 

_**it's 2014.** _

 

The boys did a run-through of all the songs from Four. Everything went okay. Girl Almighty is a favorite. There was plenty of energy during No Control. The harmonies in Fireproof sounded amazing. Everyone seemed to think that 18 was great, but for some reason, Management doesn't want them to play it. Louis is pretty sure it's because they noticed the same thing he did...

Zayn stared at Liam too much while singing it.

And this time, Liam was staring back.


End file.
